The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Users are taking a growing number of digital photos, digital video, and other forms of digital media. Digital media content is easily generated due to the prevalence of media capture devices on mobile devices. Many applications also allow for the sharing of individual digital media items or the sharing of digital media libraries. Such applications typically require an authorized user to select existing digital media items to share with other authorized users.
Thus, there is a need for sharing groups for capturing digital media.